1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, a computer-readable medium and a computer-data signal.
2. Related Art
There is a technology of performing character recognition on a character image in a document image and thereafter, translating it into a different language.
There is also a technology of processing a document based on a writing made on the document.